Ouran needs a Doctor
by DragonOtaku
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I created with my friend. The TARDIS comes crashing through the 3rd music room and insanity happens. Why is Kyoya acting so strange? How did hidden cameras get on the TARDIS? And just who is Bella? Hinting at cursing, body-snathers, and possible slash, don't say I didn't warn you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story, so be nice. It's a collab with my friend, who will eventually put it on WattPad.**

~#*-=+~#*-=+~#*-=+~#*-=+Don't mind me, I'm just a line break~#*-=+~#*-=+~#*-=+~#*-=+

"I'm telling you, Kyoya, it was there. Right there. Why won't you believe me?" Tamaki shrieked, causing attention in the Host Club.  
"Tamaki-Senpai, what's wrong now?" Haruhi walked over to the crazy young man, grabbing his shoulders to calm him.  
"You don't know, Haru-chan? Tama-chan has been seeing this box-thingie in his dreams for years and years and now he thinks he saw it for real. Right Takashi?" a small, childlike high school kid looked up at the masculine looking high school girl with cute little eyes that reminded her of a middle school child.  
"He thinks it's real, the blue box." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and laughed. He was one of Tamaki's best friends, in a way.  
"That's an interesting notion, in it's own way." Haruhi giggled and got a glare for kyoya in return. A playful glare, that is.  
"I'm telling you, it's real! You believe Daddy, don't you Haruhi?" the girls who were supposed to be hosted to were staring at the strange boys and Haruhi, who they thought was a boy anyway.  
"Tamaki-senpai, why don't you come here for a moment?" Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's arm and dragged him to a corner.  
"You really saw a blue box?" Haruhi said in a hushed voice, and Tamaki nodded to respond.  
"I believe you. But don't tell the guys, they'll think I'm just as insane as you." She put her hand over her mouth almost instantly as she realized what she said.  
"You think I'm insane?" Tamaki gasped.  
"No senpai, that's-" put Kyoya cut them off.  
"We have some girls waiting for you two, could you speed this up a bit?" kyoya tapped his foot on the ground, and Haruhi and Tamaki got up to get back to work.  
"Did someone leave the window open?" Hikaru said with annoyed tone.  
"Yeah, I feel a breeze coming in." Kaoru agreed. The twins were always agreeing with one another, except for that unfortunate day they don't like to remember.  
"What about that roaring noise that sounds like an engine. No one mentioned that." Mori pointed out in his quiet voice. Tamaki, on the other hand, was bouncing off the walls.  
"There it is, mommy! There's the blue box! I was right, I was right! It is real Kyoya! Oh, joy, oh, joy!" Tamaki never even gasped for air, he was so excited.  
"So it is," Kyoya stated calmly, while Haruhi's mouth dropped to the ground and her eye began twitching.  
"Hello!" a British man popped out of the box, and so did a young lady, about Tamaki's age.  
"Where did you come from?" Kaoru said, disgusted that someone of such low class, other than the beautiful Haruhi, would come to their high class school.  
"I came from in there. My TARDIS. Silly humans don't know anything, isn't that right, Bella?" the man said, mostly talking to himself and the teenagers.  
"Yeah." The girl called Bella responded, looking at the teenagers, not knowing what to say.  
"I'm the doctor, and your names are…"  
"Tamaki!" Tamaki blurted out almost while the doctor was talking.  
"Tamaki? What a weird name. Bella is much more normal, don't you think doctor?" Bella was obviously British, going by her accent.  
"Where have you been? Anyway, this is Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. Welcome to the host club." Tamaki was full of glee and happiness.  
"Host Club? What? Doctor, where are we?" Bella was stubborn.  
"Well, take a look at these people, other than Tamaki. What do they all have in common?" the Doctor loved to stump people, or at least quiz them.  
"I don't know, they're japanese, I guess. what has that got to do with anything?" Bella was quite confused. So what if they were japanese?  
"We're in Japan. Can't you tell by the number of Japanese boys in the room?" All of the girls had left because they were terrified by the blue box. All except for Haruhi, but the Doctor didn't realize that she was actually a girl. Bella, however, did.  
"Doctor, don't you think these are all boys. They obviously aren't." Bella pointed out.  
"Of course we're all boys. Just because we call Kyoya mommy doesn't mean he's actually a girl!" Tamaki scratched his neck, noticing that she wasn't talking about Kyoya.  
"Moron," she mumbled, walking back into the TARDIS.  
"She obviously could tell that I was a boy. I think she was talking about Haruhi." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses once more.  
"What? Haruhi is a boy, isn't he?" the Doctor was, in fact, perplexed by the idea of Haruhi being a female, and he absolutely could not accept it.  
"Of course Haru-chan is girl, silly man." everyone, especially Tamaki, glared at Honey.  
"Honey, Haruhi. Is. A. Boy." Tamaki felt a tiny pang of rage, but shoved it aside. Mori was kinda scary when it came to hurting Honey.  
"It is inevitable, he seems to be an intelligent life-form, different than that other one, but intelligent, nonetheless. I expect you will not breathe a word of this to the guests, correct?" Kyoya rambled, slightly. His thoughts had strayed to a man from his childhood in a fez and bow tie who referred to himself as 'the Doctor'. He knew everything about Kyoya, and Kyoya knew everything about him.  
"Japanese, Kyoya, Japanese!" Tamaki said, with annoyance clear in his tone.  
"I'm bored, c'mon, do something interesting, 'Doctor'". Kaoru, said, his elbow resting on Hikaru's shoulder.  
"What?" these Japanese children were quite different from the children that he'd met in Great Britain and America.  
"So, is anything troubling you?" the Doctor said, finally getting bored with this 'not saving some innocent people' thing.  
"Well, I have noticed something about your name." Kyoya began, still remembering his childhood.  
"Yes, what about it?" the Doctor said, quite surprised at the question being bland and full of dullness.  
"Your name, it's... familiar." Kyoya started, losing his words as he remembered what the man told him when he was ten years of age.  
"Familiar? Have we met before?" the Doctor was now interested in the question that the young Japanese man had asked. How would they have met?  
"Woah, our resident Shadow King seems a little confused." Kaoru giggled out. "Boss, do you have any idea what's going on?" Hikaru finished with a slightly curious tone.  
"Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru! He just is not wanting to admit defeat that the blue box is real and I knew it!" Tamaki danced around the old music room #3, happy and joyful that he was right, for once.  
"That's not it at all, Tamaki. Butt out of my business, ok?" he sounded almost like when he first met Tamaki. Oh, those were the days, thought Kyoya.  
"I don't seem to remember anyone by the name of Kyoya," now the Doctor was just talking to himself, thinking aloud, basically. The Doctor did that a lot, all the time, in fact.  
"Tama-chan, what's going on?" Honey said, with a very child-like toned voice.  
" Oh, Honey-senpai, you wouldn't understand." Tamaki said, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Doctor, what's going on out there?!" Bella shouted from within the TARDIS.  
"Stay calm, Rebella, everything is fine." the Doctor shouted in through the closed door of the TARDIS.  
"You only call me Rebella when something bad is going to happen to me, Doctor. Tell me what's wrong."  
"Bow tie." Kyoya said, his voice hushed, but understandable.  
"What?" Haruhi looked curiously over at Kyoya, who was staring into his black book.  
"Bow tie. The Doctor wears bow ties. He claims they are cool." Kyoya said, still staring into his black notebook, but not really paying attention to it.  
"Bow ties? Are you kidding me? Bow ties are silly." the Doctor stated, disgusted that he would ever be thought of as wearing a bow tie.  
"But you did. And a fez!" Kyoya had started to sound more like Tamaki and less like his normally calm, cool, and clever self with those sexy glasses flashing when the light hit them just right.  
"What are you talking about?" the Doctor insisted.  
"When I was ten! Don't you remember, Doctor?! You came to my mansion, in the giant front yard. You came out of that... Police Box thing and told me everything. I was scared and you left me confused and curious. You had asked me if I would have liked to be your companion and traverse the stars with you. That was when I looked kinda girly, but still! What happened that night, Doctor? what happened?!"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know. Tell me everything you can remember. Every small detail you can think of." the Doctor said calmly, which was the exact opposite tone Kyoya was using.  
"Kyoya, can't you calm down a little bit? Just so we can talk about this thing from when you were ten?" Haruhi walked out with a bunch of tea for everyone to have.  
"I still can't see why you would think he's a girl." the Doctor said blindly, and the teenage boys and Haruhi all simply rolled their eyes in response.  
"I take back that comment about him being intelligent." Kyoya sweatdropped. This man was extremely stupid compared to the one he had known.  
"Excuse me for not understanding humans. Ha!" the Doctor retorted, sat on one of the chairs, and sniffed.  
"So, what have you got for me, Kyoya, sir." the doctor leaned back to stretch.  
"Well, it started at around midnight, when I was ten. In my bedroom I heard a noise, and I got scared. I went to search for the source for the unfamiliar noise." the Doctor simply nodded at what Kyoya said.  
"I never really found the source, just a man standing in the yard. He wore a bow tie and a fez. He also had suspenders attached to his pants and a tweed jacket." the Doctor sat up straight.  
"How do you remember so much?" the Doctor had a face that just screamed curiosity, and he leaned forward a bit to confirm it.  
"I just do. I went up to the man and he called himself the Doctor. He was also with a young woman, but not as young as the one you're with."  
"Why are you with such a young woman? She looks to be about my age!" Tamaki blurted out, interrupting the backstory of Kyoya.  
"That's a long story, one that can wait. Continue with what you were saying, Kyoya." the Doctor turned his head to look into Kyoya's eyes, as that was the respectful thing to do when listening to someone talk.  
"That young woman, about twenty years of age, was called Amy, I believe. She was ginger. Obviously Scottish, if you ask me." He then mumbled something incoherent, but sounded a little like "she saw that heywire a soup of glass bowls".  
"Oh get it now!" the doctor stood up and everyone was shocked at his outburst.  
"The future," the Doctor started. "You met the future me. That explains how you know a different me and I don't know an older you." he started saying random stuff that only Kyoya could understand (even the author didn't understand, so that's why it isn't being written).  
"Kyo-chan, the man you said isn't anything like this man. Are you sure there aren't different Doctors?" Honey looked up at Kyoya who didn't really pay attention. Too bad Tamaki did.  
"Oh, Honey-senpai, I told you that you wouldn't understand." Tamaki looked down at his senpai. The Doctor, not knowing what Japanese words mean, decided that he would use some.  
"Honey-senpai, don't be alarmed by the big words." the doctor said.  
"I'm not your senpai! Don't you know Japanese, Doctor?" Honey giggled.  
"Actually, no. I don't know much Japanese. I'm surprised I even know English! I speak fluid Gallifreyan, though." the Doctor was pleased with his alien-ness. The thing was, no one knew what Gallifreyan was, save the Doctor, Bella, and, surprisingly enough, Haruhi. It was at this she started glancing at her bag, wanting terribly to pull out the laptop she had saved her money for. She had been using it to watch a certain British show anywhere she wanted and no one at school would understand what anyone was saying. She was fluent in English and had in fact been studying Gallifreyan.  
"I'll see you guys later, I'm going home," Haruhi said, rushing out of the doors of the old music room, leaving her bag by mistake.  
"What's wrong with her?" Kaoru said with an unpleasant tone in his voice.  
"I wonder why she left so quickly without her bag, seemed to me like she wanted it with her. I wonder what's inside... Let's go root through it!" Hikaru cried in excitement and curiosity.  
" No! That's disrespectful to Haruhi and her belongings!" Tamaki cried out, but the twins were already searching through. Tamaki did, however, want to know what Haruhi was hiding from them, seeing as though she was always terribly strict about her belongings.  
"Hey, what's that!" Honey ran over excitedly to join the twins in their search.  
"It's a laptop, Mitsukuni." Mori walked over and towered over everyone, mostly because he was standing and they were all sitting on the ground.  
"Don't look through it, you guys!" Tamaki screeched at them all, but the twins gave him a smirk and opened the laptop to start it booting up. Tamaki wanted him to be the one looking through Haruhi's bag for information, not the Hitachiin twins.  
"Doctor, what's going on out there?" Bella said, bursting out of the TARDIS doors, and moving over to the twins and Honey and Mori. She thought they were respectively handsome, and decided to join them in the little scavenger hunt type game.  
"That! That right there! Look at it, guys!" She pointed to something in Haruhi's recent history. It said Doctor Who... Snowmen, meaning there was more in the middle, but they couldn't see it because it was too long.  
The twins clicked on it and watched the little episode entitled Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose..." the Doctor mumbled, and he ran in the TARDIS, he might've shed a tear or two.

"How did you get that?" the Doctor came out of the TARDIS and into the music room, finally realizing something peculiar.

"Hey, Doctor, isn't that you?" Hikaru pointed to the screen of Haruhi's laptop, ignoring the question completely.

"Yes, but in a different form. That was my last regeneration, a great form, it was. Oh, but I miss Rose so much, I wish I could have her travel with me again." the Doctor got lost in his thoughts, while everyone stared at him in confusion. That is, until something else came to their attention.

"Hey, I forgot my stuff here... What are you guys doing?" Haruhi didn't quite shout, but raised her voice. Pretty scared, Honey took the laptop and hid it behind his back. He immediately put on his cute face to not look suspicious.

"What do you have behind your back, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi walked over to Honey, not surprised at his quick action to her arrival.

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?" Honey put on a fake smile, but everyone could tell that is was fake.

"Give me my stuff, Honey-senpai." Haruhi squatted down on her knees to be practically Honey's height, and had a serious face.

"Fine," Honey sighed and returned the laptop to Haruhi, who became very irritated with the rest of everyone.

"Why would you go rummaging through my stuff, senpai?" She shouted at Tamaki, who did try to stop everyone else from anything that would upset Haruhi.

"I-I didn't, Haruhi, I swear." Not convinced, Haruhi turned to Kyoya.

"Did he get into my stuff or his telling the truth?" Haruhi was directing this comment to everyone in the host club, but the answer she required came from Kyoya.

"Surprisingly, no. Not surprisingly, it was the twins who started the "search"." Kyoya said, writing something down in his black notebook of secrets and mystery that was absolutely forbidden to everyone but Kyoya himself.

"Don't get into my stuff, Hikaru and Kaoru!" Haruhi snatched her bag away from Kaoru's hand and ran out the door. The Doctor quickly followed her, he could surely find some answers from her.

"Wait, Haruhi!" he called, finding her looking for anything that her friends would've looked at in her computer and bag.

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere, but..." Haruhi said, finding her favorite show playing on the screen when she flipped it open.

"How did you find this?" the Doctor said, looking at Haruhi with questioning eyes.

"W-what? It's one of the most famous shows in the United Kingdom. How could you not know about it?" She said, pausing the show.

"Television show! What time period? What year? I'm figuring this out, Haruhi, and you're gonna help me."

"Well, in 2005 the show started with the ninth Doctor. They pretty much documented everything that happened to him during his travel with Rose, all except his regeneration. How did that go, anyways?" Haruhi said, getting a little off topic

"Hard to explain... wait, documented everything? But... How?!" The Doctor was flabbergasted at the thought of hidden cameras in his own, secret and safe TARDIS, but, hey, it's very possible.

"Would you two hurry up out there? Bella is getting restless," Kaoru popped his head out of the door and and spoke in his usual tone, as you've heard in the past.

"Yeah, sure." The Doctor and Haruhi both get up and joined Kaoru in the music room, only to find Bella pacing up and down the floor and mumbling some olden Gallifreyan. None of the Japanese Boys knew what she was saying, Haruhi did.

"Look, I'm sorry, this is important to the Doctor," Haruhi began, in Gallifreyan of course.

"Now, everyone in the TARDIS, we have work to do!" she said this in Japanese so that her friends could understand her. They all gave her a confused look when they saw the size of the box and the size of them put together.

"We'd never all fit, Haruhi, I think you're crazy," Tamaki giggled a bit but then went to give her a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Come to daddy, Haruhi!" he hugged her tight and Haruhi sighed and pushed him away so that she could actually breathe. She pushed him into the TARDIS and he ran to a corner so that he could think about what he had just witnessed.

"It's so... so... magical!" Tamaki was not concerned about it being a bit bigger on the inside, but that it was different than anything he had ever seen.

"Magic isn't exactly what it is, but ok!" the Doctor said, thankful that he didn't run out screaming. He kinda figured that Tamaki would be the sort to do that, and the Doctor couldn't be more correct.

The rest of the boys walked in, astounded by their surprise that they found in the little blue box.

"How did it... Why is it... This is so... Gaaahhhhhhhh?" The boys said, all except Kyoya, who was surprised but hid it in his black notebook of secrets. Mori was just as surprised when he came in as the others, but you know Mori, he doesn't show it.

"Whatcha got in the notebook of yours, Kyoya?" The Doctor said with child-like glee, strolling over casually towards the Japanese boy of secrets and mystery. And according to Bella, this was extreme sexiness, though she didn't show she thought it.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CAKE?" Honey looked up at the Doctor as if he were in elementary school, which he was not, no matter how convincing it seems.

"Yeah, in the kitchen. Take that door right there, hang a left, and another left, and another left, and a right, and the last door on the left." The Doctor said, pointing at one of the many, many doors on his spaceship.

"OK! Come on, Takashi!" Honey grabbed Mori's hand and pulled him along in the direction the Doctor pointed.

"So... How is it like this? If it isn't quite magic, what is it?" Hikaru looked at the Doctor, his voice cracking like a preteen starting puberty (because he was. Starting puberty, not a preteen).

"Well, essentially, it's-" The Doctor tried to begin an explanation, but Haruhi got excited and decided to go ahead and explain herself.

"Well, basically..." and Haruhi explained with big words that no one could really understand, and the Doctor was astounded at the young girl's knowledge.

"How did you know all that?" Bella gazed at Haruhi in disbelief, even Bella didn't finish that part at Gallifrey University!

"I'm a whovian!" Haruhi screeched like a fangirl having her dreams come true. That was the case, for that matter.

"A WHAT?" The Doctor finally said, breaking the awkward silence that was, in fact, very awkward for everyone. Everyone had been staring at Haruhi for her Renge-like outburst.

"A whovian! Doctor, don't you know anything about your own show?" Then Haruhi remembered the whole reason she even came in the TARDIS. To find out how the BBC knew so much about the Doctor and his life.

"Doctor!" She shouted randomly at the Doctor, who was trying to concentrate on getting the TARDIS to the BBC headquarters.

"What!" He yelled at her, annoyed that she disturbed his concentration.

"I've seen the life of the bow tied Doctor, and never out of any of the ninth, tenth, or eleventh Doctor have I seen that companion!" She pointed at Bella, who was standing silently and awkwardly in the corner.

"Me?" She pointed at herself in confusion, wondering why her time with the Doctor had never been documented by the BBC.

"What's your name?" Haruhi said walking towards the unknown companion of the Doctor.

"Bella. Rebella Jones. Why? Does it matter?" Bella was terrified, more terrified than when she first met the Daleks.

"I have never ever heard of a companion named Rebella Jones. There's Martha Jones, but that's a whole different companion and a whole different story. We gotta get to the BBC headquarters, Doctor, Now go!" Haruhi practically commanded the Doctor.

"Hey! I'll give the orders around here!" The Doctor said.

"What she said! Go to the dressing rooms boys and Haruhi (I guess) 'cause we're going on a field trip to Cardiff!" The Engine began roaring after the Doctor pressed some buttons and pulled some levers. The TARDIS began to shake around, making it impossible to get to the dressing rooms without falling over. Well, the boys fell over, of course, but not Haruhi.

As the boys lay in a pile on the floor, Haruhi looked down at them as if they were pathetic pieces of nothing (which they weren't, of course) and stepped over them to get to the dressing rooms.

"Wait, aren't there separate rooms for boys and girls?" Tamaki said, his cheeks turning a hot, fiery red.

"No, why?" The Doctor was confused. He still thought that they were all boys, but the actual boys knew that Haruhi is a girl.

"But, Haru-chan is a girl, and," Honey said, his child-like features getting the best of the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, but, there isn't. Can't you just make do?" The Doctor said, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings.

"What do you think?" Haruhi came out of the dressing room doors, because while everyone was getting this together, Haruhi had changed into something she would like.

It wasn't too girly, but you could tell that she wasn't a boy. It was some simple white-wash bell-bottom jeans with a t-shirt with an exploding TARDIS that hugged her curves and making it obvious she was a girl. This made the Doctor stare, because who had an exploding TARDIS on their shirt? And the fact that Haruhi was a girl.

"You're a girl?!" He stepped back, shocked and slightly concerned. It is always strange to find out someone is a different sex than what you think, but that situation hardly ever comes.

"Yeah, but I don't really care what gender you people think I am. I'm fine being a boy, like the school thinks, or a girl, like pretty much everybody else thinks." Haruhi shrugged off his surprise, she pretty much got it from the boys when they first met.

"Everyone thinks you're a boy? You obviously didn't look like a girl, but.." the Doctor scratched the back of his neck making everything awkward, even for the boys who were still getting themselves up from the falling.

"I think we should go change now, don't you guys think?" Tamaki said, rushing into the dressing room. He felt uncomfortable by the conversation and would do anything to get out of it.

"So, Haruhi, you know him, too." Kyoya said calmly, not surprised by anything that current events had brought to him.

"You do realize what this means?" he said, staring at her with cold, hard eyes. His expression was impossible to read no matter how smart anyone was.

"No... what does it mean?" She said, her expression scared and calm at the same time.

"It means that we both know something that no one else knows!" he pulled her in for a tight hug and it seemed as though he was turning into Tamaki with his actions.

"Senpai, you're acting like Tamaki." Haruhi pointed out, but she sounded a bit disgusted. Not that disgusted, but more concerned than usual.

"Who's acting like me?" Tamaki came out of the dressing room, looking absolutely stunning. He had on a simple black T-Shirt, some blue jeans, and plain white sneakers.

"Senpai, you look... you look great!" Haruhi said, shocked at what her friend was wearing.

"The other boys are still in there changing." Tamaki said, but it just so happened that the twins would come out.

Hikaru wore a orange football (the kind that Americans call 'soccer') shirt with the number 42 on the back (this may become important). He had on normal jeans and plain red sneakers.

Kaoru had on an light blue football shirt with the number 24 on the back.

"Mori is trying to help Honey-senpai figure out what to wear." Kaoru said with a bit of a mumble that sounded like "those clucking stitches", but it isn't quite known what he said.

"Yeah, Honey-senpai just can't figure out what to wear," Hikaru agreed. The Doctor found their agreement unusually common, but he had never really spent that much time in Japan. Maybe that's just how they acted.

"What do you think?" Honey came out looking like a child. A real, actual child. Maybe that was his plan.

He wore a red and black striped shirt with some simple blue shorts. He held a lollipop in his hand, it was bright red, just as his tongue.

"Are you supposed to look like a child?" The Doctor asked in a worried tone. He figured that if there was a child, there would have to be a mother, and both Haruhi and Bella were much too young to play as a mother to a child of the age Honey looked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be Takashi's little brother!" Honey giggled, and the Doctor was quite relieved at the idea.

One minute later, Mori came out. He wore a simple black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoes were a very dark shade of blue, and he had his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"I'm ready," He said, his deep voice echoing through the silent TARDIS. Everyone stared at him, even though his outfit wasn't that surprising. It was just that he looked so hot, which most people wouldn't, in that outfit.

"Woah, Mori-senpai, you look... ho-ot!" Haruhi stuttered on the last word, but it was true, he did. This caused Tamaki to flip out.

"Oh, no, Mommy! Our daughter has taken interest in boys! What are we gonna do?" Tamaki wailed towards Kyoya, but the Doctor got a little freaked out. Tamaki now sat in a corner of the TARDIS, in his Corner of Woe. The Doctor started to stare in wonder as the mushrooms started to grow around him.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Bella said. She had now began to take little interest in Tamaki, which is much different than before. She now thought Hikaru, and not Kaoru, was smoking hot. She could tell the difference between them better than even better than Haruhi. This has got to tell you something about Rebella Jones.

"Hfuisgvusbveuiqgebuibveuvbeu ivbeuivbuveruiveruibvreiulbg reuigvbreiubvureurebv uifbvuirbviubdrik dfhv dufibuvergiouerbv uuigyufituduktydkuckuykuyfv yyfliyufukfkutfv" The Doctor mumbled. No one quite knew how to act because of this jibberish he was speaking. Hikaru was especially surprised, he thought the Doctor was some sort of smart-alec alien dude with a giant brain. This is not what he was seeing at the moment.

"Hikaru! Come on! I have something to tell you." Bella grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him away from the giant group.

"Yeah, what is it, R.J.? I can call you that, right?" Hikaru said. It was rather awkward for him, he didn't quite know how to act around strangers without his brother there to protect him. He didn't quite love his brother as much the school thought, but he did love his brother.

"Yeah, you can call me that. But this is important. Your shirt, the number on it. It could change history forever. You need to make sure that you emphasize the number on your shirt better than Kaoru, and trust me, it will be extremely important." Bella had a plan in mind, a plan that would, in fact, change history forever.

"Doctor! I need you to take me to when Douglas Adams was writing Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy!" She shouted as she dragged Hikaru to the group of boys and Haruhi.


End file.
